Chiyoko Hiko
by MishiruHigashidani
Summary: Chiyoko Hiko is a girl all the rk people know from somewhere... yet this story is unfinished u can see where she meets Kenshin or Shintah. u can also see her relation to Sejiouro Hiko


Chiyoko. the fair maiden  
  
Chiyoko struggled to get up. blood falling from her lip. hair burned at the tips. ~How could this happen?~ Shishio Makoto looked at the falling figure. his eyes were for once full of sorrow. "Why the hell did you do that?! CHIYOKO!" her ears grew numb her eyes became blurry. She fell to the hard floor only seeing a fire around her. ~is this the end? Did I come all this way for nothing? Did I fail to see the light inside him? If only I could begin. begin life over again. O Buddha. please help me remember what it was like. before this.~ Her eyes closed slowly and her beaten body lay there lifeless. but before they could declare her dead she saw her life go before her eyes. and you shall too..  
  
A baby cried from the inside of the small beaten down poor family's house. "Shuachiri! Look at our daughter." A strong man picked up the newborn baby girl and cradled her in his arms. "Dawn. she is beautiful as are you even from the hard labor" the tired woman smiled weakly. "what shall we name our beautiful daughter my love?" he thought for a moment for no one had ever asked him a question such as this before. "Chiyoko. We shall name her Chiyoko" The woman named Dawn smiled again. "Chiyoko is a lovely name." A small boy the age of 9 stormed into the room the couple and the newborn were in. "Seijuro you are too late I am afraid" "Yes brother our lovely daughter has been born... our Chiyoko" The small boy named Seijuro Hiko kneeled down to his brother and sister-in law and his new niece. He put a finger on the baby's small hand and she squeezed it slightly. He smiled and said." I am your uncle little one." The baby laughed and sneezed. He ruffled the tiny amount of hair on her head and chuckled. He took the baby girl from his brother's arms and rocked her gently leaving the couple to regain strength. Shuachiri nodded and helped his wife to her bed. "My love. you are so strong. And I hope I get the money in time to help our lives." The woman nodded and fell asleep. Shuachiri got up and walked to his brother Seijuro. "Brother. when shall you be leaving we could really use your help." "I shall be leaving to night big brother. I have to return home. Mother and father need my help." Shuachiri bowed his head. "I understand." He looked up and took his child. "Goodbye little Brother!" he waved and Chiyoko giggled. Sejouro gave them a thumbs up and walked away back to his home a day or two away. "Little Chiyoko. you must be tired so. I must inform Mr. Himora about our news." He placed little Chiyoko on her mothers chest and walked to the house next door of the Himora's.  
  
Shuachiri knocked softly on the door. A very tall thin woman opened the door and bowed. "Good evening Mr. Hiko." Shuachiri also bowed. "Good evening Mrs. Himora, is Mr. Himora home?" She nodded and led him into the small home. Mr. Himora sat silently at the fireplace drinking some herbal tea. "Husband. you have a guest." She bowed to her lover and walked away to leave them to talk among each other. "ah.. Mr. Hiko. What news do you have for me?" Shuachiri had an enormous smile and sat down beside his friend. "I am happy to say Dawn gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." Mr. Himora shook his hand and smiled. "I am so happy for you. what have you named your child?" "we have named her. Chiyoko." "that's a lovely name. probably for a beautiful girl." Shuachiri nodded. "yes." Shuachiri got up and bowed. "I must go tend to my new family now. goodbye Mr. Himora." "Yes. I shall see you tomorrow." Shuachiri left quietly and returned to his home.  
  
He picked up his daughter and rocked her softly. "Little Chiyoko. you will be a beautiful young woman someday. You will sing like a songbird dance like a butterfly, and cook as well as anyone or even better." He smiled down at her and grew very tired. He soon fell asleep with his daughter in his arms. But this "happy" little family was not to last. Or at least not for very long. Do you remember Shuachiri saying he will get some money soon? Well that money never came. The person who said he would give it to him had moved before giving him a single penny. And Shuachiri wasn't the strongest or healthiest man so he could not find a good job. Dawn had gotten ill and had not been able to work either. And there for, there family was almost completely broke. And they stayed that way for 6 more years.  
  
"Daddy? Whats wrong?" Shuachiri looked up from crying and stared at his now 6 year-old daughter. "Nothing go back to bed!" She gasped at his remark and tears swelled up in her eyes. She had just gotten up from her nap and it was getting even more late. about 7:30 or so. "What did I tell you about coming into my room?!" He got up and grabbed her arm." I guess you didn't learn from the last time!" "Daddy!. Please!. Stop!" He squeezed her arm to make her quiet. "Shut-up! Your mother is sleeping!" He slapped her across the face and slammed her down so that he was sitting down and she was on his lap. He pulled up her dress/ kimono and spanked her as hard as his hand would let him. She cried so loud that it was all you could hear. He would only spank her harder for he was now a depressed angry man trying to keep it together. He finally stoped and shoved her outside. "You won't be having dinner tonight so you might as well sleep out here too!" she cried in her hands and sat there. "Chiyoko. tell me. what is wrong?" She didn't say anything to Mr. Himora. But they both looked up at the sound of Mrs. Himora screaming. They both ran to his house and looked at her. "Is it time my wife?" she nodded and screamed again. He helped her into the sitting position and little 6-year old Chiyoko witnessed the birth of Shintah Himora (Kenshin). Now little chiyoko was cradling the little baby boy and said softly. "I am going to help take care of you Shintah. Forever and ever." Mr. And Mrs. Himora smiled at their little friend. "yes you will Chiyoko. I am sure Shintah will enjoy your company very much." Mrs. Himora said sweetly "why don't you stay the night and look after him for us? I would love a goodnight's rest and I am sure Mr. Himora would also." Chiyoko nodded and her blue eyes glistened. Mr. Himora ruffled her black hair and said, " Yes Shintah would love you as a sister." She smiled and gazed down at the sleeping baby boy. "did you hear that baby Shintah? I am going to be your older sister. And I will always be here for you." She kissed his soft head and snuggled her beloved new brother. Soon as night fell she was asleep with baby Shintah in her arms. In the morning she was spanked again by her father and dragged back home with him yelling, " Your mother was worried sick she even got up to find you. She's sick and she got up for you! And you were over there sleeping!" Chiyoko sniffled and yelled back, " but I need to go back to help baby Shintah! He will be scared without his big sister!" Shuachiri stopped and slapped his daughter again. "How dare you talk to me like that! I feed you I give you a place to stay and you treat me with such disrespect!" He dragged her into his room and whipped her back with a long belt. But he was stopped by a weak sick voice, "Where is my Chiyoko?" Shuachiri grabbed his daughter's hand and took her to her mother. "Here she is Dawn. she is sorry for scaring you." He glared at Chiyoko and shoved her nicely to Dawn. Dawn cradled the little quivering girl and said softly." My little Chiyoko. what adventures did you have today?" Chiyoko sniffled and winced as the pain in her back grew worse. "I- I-I have a baby brother named Shintah now." "Oh? Did Mrs. Himora give birth today?" she nodded. "I see. and are you going to help take care of baby Shintah all by yourself Chiyoko?" she nodded. "That's my little girl." Soon she had spent the whole day with her mother and slept in her weak arms all that night. She was soon awakened and saw that her father had bags around him. he was leaving. "Chiyoko take care of your mother. I must go help my government now." He kissed her cheek and was gone.  
  
Shuachiri never came home. he was killed in battle. That was the worst day for little Chiyoko a year later when the police came and gave her his bloody clothes. She had cried so much those coming nights. not just for the death but the thought that she had wished of this. Her mother was severely ill and her father was now dead. And she still had to watch over Shintah. But after a few days she had sucked it all up and gone on with life yet not as cheerfully as before. Dawn had gotten much worse. Shintah had been the only joy Chiyoko had after tending to her mother.  
  
"Shintah I know your only 1 but you'll be 2 soon and you will be able to do more. Much more." Chiyoko spoke softly to the little baby as he stumble/walked to a table. She giggled at his attempt to walk. "Oh Shintah." He laughed and he actually had his first walk to her. "Good job Shintah! I'm so proud of you!" He smiled at her and laughed again. His purple eyes shimmered. "Chiyoko! Take this tea to your mother and then when you return you can give Shintah a bath at the river!" yelled a very busy Mrs. Himora. "Yes mam'" She got to her feet and slipped on her sandals as she ran to her home.  
  
"Mother! Mrs. Himora has given me some tea for you!" a loud cough could be heard just inside the room. "Can you please tell her thank you for me?" Chiyoko nodded and made some tea. "Here" she handed her mother a cup. "Thank you Chiyoko." Dawn sipped the tea slowly and sat up slightly so she wouldn't choke. "How is baby Shintah today?" Chiyoko smiled. "He is doing very well. HE EVEN WALKED TO ME!" "that's wonderful. Soon he may even be talking." Dawn coughed again. "Mother you should get some more rest." Dawn nodded weakly and lied back down. "You should return to baby Shintah, Chiyoko." "yes ma'am." She then left the house and went back to baby Shintah who was practicing his walking skills. She caught him just as he was about to fall back and she picked him up as best as she could. which wasn't easy for a 7-year old. "Hey Shintah why don't we go take a bath now?" He had no idea what she meant but he smiled at her and tugged on her hair. "Ow!" She tried to free herself , "Shintah. that hurts." He stopped and laughed. "thank you." She then carried him sloppily to the river not to far away. She took off his little clothes and washed him with a cloth Mrs. Himora had given her. She took out a bar of soap and scrubbed his red hair and white body. When they were all done they decided to go back home. She put on some fresh clothes on him and carried him to the house. As she placed him down on hard floor she looked around for Mrs. Himora. "Mrs. Himora! I'm done bathing Shintah. I think he's hungry now." Mrs. Himora stuck head out from behind the door. "Wow. That was fast Chiyoko. Your getting better at this every day. I'm proud." Mrs. Himora sat down beside Shintah who was now whining. "Its all right my son. I'm here now." She picked him up gently and placed his head by her breast for feeding. "Doesn't that hurt Mrs. Himora?" She shook her head. "Not at all Chiyoko. And it will not hurt you when you are an adult and have children of her own." Chiyoko smiled. "When I grow up I hope I am a good of a mother as you." Chiyoko then watched as Shintah fed and she became rather sleepy. And that's how her days went for about another year. Until one fateful day when she returned from taking care of Shintah. Her mother had gone into critical stage and died. Chiyoko spent hours digging a grave with no help. Her 8 year old muscles were aching but she still placed her mother in the dirt in the wooden hand carved coffin. She had cried so much for now she was an orphan and lived by her self for 2 more years. She had been taking care of Shintah as usual as ever like nothing happened but she still had a depressed aura around her. Mr. And Mrs. Himora had caught a disease called Cholera. Shintah had been more depressed and they got worse until they too died. But instead of raising him as her own, even if she was 10, he was taken away and sold. And she stayed for a couple of weeks all alone barely eating for she was truly alone.  
  
It was the 5th day of the 3rd week and she had gotten so quiet and so lonely and so skinny. No one ever visited except this particular day. Some police stormed in and took her away from that sorrowful place. The police had been kind yet a little scary. And Chiyoko had just woken up. A few tears fell from her bony cheeks. A nice policeman covered her shivering body with his coat and put an arm around her. He soon was talking inside the carriage to his partner in the front, "Can you believe our men didn't come for her for 2 years? I mean what better thing did they have to do?" the other man replied. "They must have not liked kids much but some came by to take another one away a while ago. One of the Himora's I believe." More tears fell from her cheeks and she quietly corrected the policeman, "His name was Shintah. he was 4 years old." The policeman holding her looked at her frightened and sadden expression. He kissed her head and said to her comfortably, "I am sorry we did not come sooner. You have been through a whole lot." She gave him a hug and cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back and they soon arrived at the police station. He carried her in strong arms and placed her on a small futon. "You look hungry I will fix you something." He then brought back a bowl of soup and watched her with anticipation. She ate fast and then was sadden by the thought of her family. "Tomorrow you will be in a warm home instead of this old place. We are taking you to your uncle's. Seijuro was his name wasn't it?" she nodded. "We have learned that he has moved to somewhere in Kyoto. I am sure you will be happy there. what is your name anyway?" she looked down and said softly, "My name is Chiyoko." "that's a beautiful name and it suits you." He smiled and put her hair behind her ears. She soon fell asleep in that policeman's arms and he too fell asleep.  
  
They had arrived at Seijuro's house at around 12:46 pm and the tall policeman knocked on the door. The now adult 19 year old Seijuro glared at his visitors. "What is it you want?" Chiyoko looked down afraid to look at him. "Are you Seijuro Hiko?" "yes" "Well then this is your niece Chiyoko Hiko. under some recent circumstances you are the only family she has now and we decided you would like to look after her." "Well you decided wrong. I don't need some little annoying pest ruining my training." He left them shocked and returned into his home. The policeman kneeled down to Chiyoko. I am sorry. It seems you will have to stay with me a while." She feared that this would happen. He took her hand and they started to walk back to the carriage. But they were stopped by a man who had over heard what had happened. "There will be no need. I shall watch over her for the time being." The policeman looked at the man and smiled. "That would be great. But are you sure you can. After all you have so much to do Lord Okina." "I am sure. I bet when she is old enough she will find a better home. Maybe she can even be part of the Oniwaban group." They both chuckled. 


End file.
